My wedding day
by Dragenruler
Summary: It was Sakura and Sasuke's wedding, but what did happen to her and why did she ran out of the party? What made her depressed in the past and why can't she live with thinking that Sasuke did that on the wedding day?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys another one-shot. I read a very sad poem and thought about this, well as you can see I decided to write it and put it on . **

**Summary: **I was Sakura and Sasuke's wedding day and Sakura couldn't be any happier, but as the day went on it had gotten to be her worst day ever. Sakura couldn't believe what happened and her life would never be the same again.

**Why I wrote it: **Well I just couldn't get this out of my head and well it sounded sad. I really liked the idea, well because I sounded like I could be a master piece and I like sad stuff.

**Well again I hope you like it and please don't be afraid to review. Well on with the story…**

**My wedding day:**

Sakura was standing in front a mirror, Sakura was looking at her. She had a white wedding dress on, the dress was sliding of her shoulders and she had a clear cleavage. The rest of the dress was just like a normal dress, but the dress fitted all her curves.

Sakura's hair was hanging loose and she had not-so-much make-up on. Sakura had a little crown on and from the crown the vial started. Sakura had roses in her hand, the roses was covered with cloth.

She kept staring at herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turns around and saw Ino. Ino was her maid of honor and Tenten and Hinata were bridesmaids.

Ino smiled at her best friend and said. "Are you ready forehead?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled; Sakura looked past Ino and saw Kakashi standing there. Kakashi was waiting for Sakura.

Kakashi was the one who was going to walk Sakura down the isle, you see Sakura's parent died in a car crash when she was three and she was raised by Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded as Sakura walked towards him, she grabbed his arm and smiled. Sakura couldn't wait, she was about to get marred to the man she loved. She never wanted to let go of this feeling of happiness.

-xXx-

Sasuke was standing in front of Tsunade, Naruto was sanding next to him. Well Naruto was the best man after all. Then was Neji and Shikamaru, Sasuke could see the people looking at him with big smiles.

Sasuke saw his parents smiling at him in happiness, he saw his brother smirking at him as he watched his brother. But all his attention was at the doors behind the people.

His heart stopped when he they started to play here-comes-the-bride. The doors opened and everyone stood up and looked at the doors.

They saw Tenten and Hinata coming in, arms linked. The came Sasuke's five-year old cousin in with the rings.

Next came Ino, she was walking down the isle throwing rose petals on the ground. Then finally Sakura came, she had her arms linked with Kakashi as he brought Sakura down the isle.

Sakura smiled as she slowly walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke lost his breath when he saw Sakura and couldn't help but smile.

Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't stop smiling as they saw Sakura walking past them. Itachi just smirked as he thought what his little innocent brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law is going to do tonight.

When Sakura and Kakashi was one step in front of Sasuke, Tsunade asked. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Kakashi smiled and said. "I Kakashi Hatake give Sakura Haruno to Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade nodded and smiled.

Before Kakashi went to sit, he looked at Sakura and kissed her cheek. When Kakashi went to sit, Sasuke held his arm out and smiled.

Sakura smiled back, she took his arm and went next to him. They where both smiling as they looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade went on with wedding as the two said there vows for each other. Sakura looked at Sasuke as Sasuke said his vows. When Sakura looked into his eyes, she saw I _happiness _and _love_.

Sakura couldn't be any happier as she heard Sasuke's vows, she almost cried as he said everything.

When it was Sakura's turn she said her vows without any doubt as she kept her eyes locked with Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard her vows he couldn't help but fell happiness and he smiled at her, he knew that today his life is going to change, but he didn't know it was going to be for the worst.

Tsunade soon declared them as Mr. and Ms Uchiha and that Sasuke could kiss the bride. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked as Sakura smiled.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closed and kissed her full of passion, Mikoto was crying and mumbling about How her boys grow-up o fast.' or how she can't wait for grandchildren. '

Together Sasuke and Sakura walked down the isle, they where arm in arm and smiling. They walked out the church.

Right in-front of the limo that was going to take them to the after party, they stopped. Sakura ordered the girls to standing in-front of her, when the girl where there Sakura turned and threw the roses.

Time stopped as the roses was falling towards the bunch of girls, Sakura turned to see who would catch the roses.

All eyes where on Tenten as the roses landed in her arms, she looked down and smirked, she the looked at Neji and smirked again.

Neji stared at Tenten and blushed. Sakura smiled at the couple and then looked at Sasuke. People were throwing flower petals at the couple as they entered the limo.

Just as the limo stared leaving someone yelled from the crowd. "You two better came to the party!"

Everyone thought that everything was going to be perfect; they just didn't know that the couple should not go to the party.

-xXx-

Everyone was at the party, Sasuke and Sakura was just about to cut the cake. Sasuke was standing right next to Sakura, both there hands on one big knife as the where in-front the cake.

The cake was black and red with some pink in, the cake had three stories and on the top was a piece that was shaped like two rings molding together.

Everyone was standing around them; they cut a piece of cake. Sasuke took the piece and putted it against Sakura's lips.

Sakura took a bite and smiled, Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura had a piece of cake right above her lips. Sasuke came closer to Sakura and kissed it off.

It's has been a few hours after the cake and Sasuke and Sakura took there first dance as husband and wife. After a few seconds other couples stared dancing with them, so far the party was a success.

After that dance came the father-daughter dance on, Kakashi took Sakura to the dance floor as they dance. Minute's later other people came dancing with there daughters and that Fugaku stole a dance with his new daughter.

Everybody was dancing and Sasuke was sitting with Sakura as they looked at the people dancing. Sasuke looked at Sakura and said. "I have o go to the bathroom."

Sakura smiled and nodded, Sasuke left as Sakura looked at him them to the dance floor again.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was worried to death, Sasuke had been missing for an hour now and no one knew where he was.

Sakura was walking around and still she couldn't find him, she looked everywhere. She also asked her new parents and they didn't saw him.

-Sakura's POV-

I looked everywhere, how can he just vanish just like that. It's our wedding night and her left. How could he leave? I was thinking everything bad that could happen and I still wanted to tell Sasuke and everyone else the good news.

I went back to my chair and looked around. I saw a door to one of the bedrooms that I didn't look at; I left the chair and went near the bedroom. We were in Mikoto's and Fugaku's house.

I was about twenty-feet away when I saw my best friend Ino coming from the bedroom. I saw Ino trying to get her lip-gloss back on and wiping her mouth and Ino was trying to fix her purple dress.

I stared at Ino and saw Ino moved towards the dance floor.

Ino saw me staring at her, she moved to the dance floor to get closer to me.

I looked at Ino then the room again and saw another figure coming out of the room; I was surprised to see that it was Sasuke.

I was hurt at what I saw, Sasuke's hair was very messy and he had lipstick on his tuxedo. But what hurt me more is that it was Ino's lipstick.

Sasuke saw me staring at him, he looked shocked. I walked towards him; I couldn't even hear the music as I walked towards him.

Tears rolling down my cheeks, I was five-feet away from his. I could see guilt all over his face as he looked at me.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned my head to the right and saw Ino staring at me with also guilt over her face.

Tears where rolling down my face, I couldn't take it anymore. I just did the first thing that went into my head and that was run.

I ran, I just ran out of the house. I knew everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. I was just so badly hurt that I didn't care where I was going.

I just didn't want to face them after that, they ruined my wedding day and the worst part is that he is my husband. There where tears where rolling down my face as I ran out of that place and people.

-xXx-

I stopped by a river; I didn't really know where I was. But then again I didn't care; all I wanted was that the pain would stop.

I looked at the river and then to my wedding dress, I was so badly hurt that I started talking to myself. "How, please tell me how. I thought I made him happy, I really wan to know why and why on our wedding day?"

There where tears rolling down my face. "I loved him, I loved him so much. How could he, I even wanted to tell everybody the good news."

I brought my hand to my torso and rubbed it, more tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked down.

"Why do I love him so much, why won't the pain stop? How come the pain won't stop? Baby, do you think I can live like this. Do you think you could live like this," I looked at the river and smiled.

"I will always love him, no matter what. I will always love your father, but I can not live with this pain. The pain is just too real, I hate it. Baby, I will always love you, even if I don't even know you."

I looked at the sky and sighed as I wiped the tears away for more tears to come. "Sasuke, how could you. I can't even get your vows out my head. Sasuke why are you doing this to me, what did I ever do to you?"

-

-

-

_Flashback…_

_I was looking at Sasuke when he started to say his vows. "Sakura, I love you. I loved you the day I met you. I don't think I can ever live without you; you are my live and my love. I will never do anything to hurt you,"_

"_If you cry, I will cry and if you smile, I will smile. I can't even wait to start a family with you, because I know if our children turn out like you. They will beautiful from personality to looks. I don't even think God can bless me anymore, you are an angel sent to heaven,"_

"_I will always love you and will never stop, you truly made my life brighter and you're a fallen angel in my eyes." Sasuke finished with a smile on his face._

-

-

-

More tears where rolling down my face as those words kept going thought my head, I looked at he river again. "I'm sorry you won't have a chance to live, but little one. Your daddy hurt me to much and I can't live without your daddy and I can't face him."

I slowly slipped out my shoes; my dirty white dress was getting wet as I walked into the river.

The water was at my waist and I started to slowly take my wedding dress of, I stepped out of the dress. The water was getting colder as I slowly walked further into the water.

I stopped when the water reached my neck, I looked-up at the moon. The lovely moon, how could it be sow beautiful and lonely at the same time.

I sighed and swam into the river more; I was in the middle of the river. I couldn't even stand anymore as I slowly let myself fell into the dark blue water.

But before I slowly left my self fall into the water I said. "Let them feel guilty of what they did and let me and my baby find piece."

I finally let go and fell into my own pool of blackness and sadness. I felt my live slipping as I sink deeper into the water. It felt like a live time of tears where going down my face as I felt the water on the face.

"Take care, Sasuke-kun." With that I closed my eyes and swallowed water.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think, I really would want to know. Well if you want me to continue please tell me, because I really think that Sakura should live and the baby.**

**Well If you didn't get it by now that Sakura was pregnant then I can call you Idiot. I know it's lame that she is drowning herself about it but she can't live without him and she can't face him.**

**So she was torn between misery and heartbreak. She also didn't want her baby to know when it's older what happened to her and his father. Well I know how it feels when that happens to you, but it was only a boyfriend.**

**Well again please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Dragenruler…XD**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys me again, I just wanted to say that I'm making a sequel. So please I just wanted to know what you want in the sequel. Please tell me, what you want.**

**I can't wait to hear from you guys, well I'm bored so I was thinking about making one, I'm as sick as a dog, so nothing better to do. I know being sick is fun, not!**

**Well yea, I can't wait to hear from you guys, please tell me what you want or think you want to happen. My ears are open, and my eyes are sleepy. but i will make it, so please tell me in a review, I just want to get some ideas and what you would like.**

**Dragenruler…XD**


End file.
